


Poco's Bizarre Adventure:Music is Unbreakable

by AppealingNameGoesHere



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, jojo spoilers, loose adaptation, not that it even has a canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppealingNameGoesHere/pseuds/AppealingNameGoesHere
Summary: It all begins when Bo the eagle archer arrives in town and meets Poco under the reason that there's something dangerous, most notably with users of supernatural powers named Star Powers. Musical skeletons, gravediggers, magical fortune-tellers and more come together in this not-so-average adventure!





	1. Nobody Talks Shit About Poco's Guitar

The day was not peaceful for long as a motorcycle roared and raced towards the town. On it was Bo, a tan man wearing a hat that resembled an eagle. It skidded to a halt as it arrived in the town plaza, indicated by a giant fountain surrounded by adequate space and houses. After parking it, he got off of it, walking up to the closest person he saw. 'Excuse me,' He said, to a small person wearing a helmet with headlights that resembled their eyes, and had a blue torso with a bow tie on the collar, dark grey limbs, with a lighter grey for other place, like his hands, feet and head,'Do you know someone named Poco around here? Usually carries a guitar, and looks like a yellow skeleton wearing a tuxedo and a black sombrero.'

The one with the helmet, Carl, blinked,'No, sorry, there are thousands of people in this town, and I don't know all of them, even if a lot of people look weird here.  
'I see, thank you.' Bo said, turning around to ask someone else when someone shouted,'You wanna mess with the Bull? Show me some respect!' over by the fountain.  
A tall, muscular man wearing a black jacket and a buzzcut towered over someone matching Bo's description of Poco, who indeed had a small guitar, though it was a small one, with a yellow headstock resembling Poco's head and a pink body. It looked sort of like a toy. The yellow skeleton looked up at the man, 'I-I'm sorry! I didn't know I had to greet you guys on the street as well!'  
'Well, now you know! Why don't you say hello to me-What are you doing!?' The Bull said, before noticing Poco had been startled by a gecko that had just run over his foot.  
'Sorry, geckos really freak me out, you know.'

The man stared at him, but Poco squatted down, letting the guitar lean on the fountain and put his finger out for the gecko to climb on, 'Hey, you think it would be cool if-' Was what he said, before he was promptly kicked in the stomach, and making put his hands over it as he leaned forward. This made the gecko try to run away, but the two legs on it's left were crushed by the Bull's foot,'You want me to do that to you again!?'  
'No! I'm sorry!'

'Oh geez...' Carl mumbled, watching this along with Bo, who said, 'I can't believe he's letting himself get pushed around like that.'

'Make sure you pay your protection fees later, or that stupid lookin' guitar's going to be smashed on your head!' The man said, turning around to leave, but Poco had gotten up as the gecko skittered away.

'I-I thought the gecko's legs were crushed!' Carl pointed out,' How come it's alright now? That Poco guy looks like he never got hurt as well!' Indeed, Poco was now standing and glaring at the man,'...What the fuck did you just say about my guitar?'

Bo was about to step in and help him out, but the sudden hostility he displayed made him hesitate. The Bull turned around,' What? I say whatever I wan-'  
Before anyone could react, a green cloud flew out of his hands and formed a humanoid in front of the man, punching him in the face and knocking him over, teeth flying out.  
'Listen up, I don't give a fuck who you are, if you insult my guitar, you're gonna get it!' Poco kicked the Bull in the stomach the same way he was kicked earlier, before the green humanoid fired a wave of clouds at the Bull, shrouding him for a moment before disappearing.

'My-My teeth! I thought they flew out!' The man said, running his tongue over his teeth,'T-They're still there?'

'They'll fly out for good if you talk shit about my guitar again!'

'H-Hey! He's a spirit summoner! Or magician!' Carl said, seeing the humanoid. He had heard stories of people with supernatural powers lurking around the town, but it was only when he saw it with his own eyes that he believed it. That's definitely his Star Power. Bo thought as he looked on how Poco had turned someone who was basically dominating him into someone cowering at his feet. With his experience, he had a general idea of what Poco's power could do, but he still had to watch it in action more to make sure. He began walking towards the yellow musician, 'Hey, you.'

  
'What do you want?' Poco asked, walking back to the fountain to pick up his guitar as the Bull made a run for it. When the two exchanged glances, the atmosphere became heavier than it already was. Even though Carl was merely a bystander, and that he could walk away and leave anytime, he was stuck in place. For some reason, he couldn't stop watching.

'I want to talk to you about something.' Bo said, stopping after coming close enough.

'Well, yeah, spit it out,' The skeleton said, 'I'm not in the mood for chatting right now.'

'If I'm correct, your name is Poco,' Bo said, pointing at him,'Born in 1463, your mother's name is Tanto, she became a musician a few years after you were born. You've lived here since you were born, and now you're a solo musician trying to become popular. As of now, you have a small following.'

Poco looked surprised, before putting on an annoyed look,' What are you trying to say, you creep?'

'Your father's name is...' Bo said, avoiding eye contact for a split second as he realised it was going to be harder than he thought to say it,'Dynamike.'

Poco froze up,'Y-You know my dad's name?'

'He's 80 years old right now, and I'm his grandson. My name is Bo, I'm your nephew, even if that sounds like the weirdest thing.'

'I-What? I don't even look like you!' Poco said, gesturing to himself, 'How the hell am I supposed to be related to you?' Indeed, it was a strange phenomenon for a man to be related to a group of yellow looking skeletons.

'Think what you want,' Bo said, 'I came here to tell you that you're going to get a portion of his inheritance. Everything ranging from dynamite sticks to gems and cash. He couldn't come personally because he's in serious trouble about this affair.'

'S-Serious trouble?! That's my fault! I'm sorry!'

'Tch, what's with you? It's not your choice you were born, so don't apologize.' Bo sighed, tipping his hat.

'Hey! It's Poco!' Someone said, running up to him, 'I'm a fan of your work!! Can I have an autograph?' And soon after that, Poco was surrounded by a small crowd, signing autographs and answering questions. He even began strumming a little tune for the crowd.

'P-Excuse me, we're not done here, Poco.' Bo said, trying to get Poco's attention, before looking at the crowd,'Could you leave us alone? I can't get this done if you're making him play something on that silly looking guitar.'

Everyone went silent and looked at Bo. 'Uh oh, he said it.' Carl mumbled to himself before Bo realised he made a mistake. 'Wait, I was just trying to-' Bo said, trying to explain.

'You bastard!' Poco said, beginning to summon the green humanoid again. _This is Poco's Star Power!_ Bo could only counter by calling out his own Star Power, Circling Eagle, a humanoid muscular eagle, and punching Poco preemptively with it. Everyone gasped as Bo stood next to it,'Look at this, Poco. This is called a Star Power. You-'

'Motherfucker!' Poco's Star Power successfully appeared and punched Circling Eagle in the stomach before it could guard. Bo stumbled backwards. _Circling_   _Eagle couldn't even react in time!_ He regained his footing as the green humanoid went in for a right hook to the head. To Poco's surprise, the punch missed, flying through the air as Bo was nowhere to be seen before he was met with a punch from behind, knocking Poco over.'W-What? Bo suddenly appeared behind Poco! But that's impossible!' Carl said in disbelief.

'I didn't come here to waste my time fighting you. Someone dangerous is in this town. Do you remember the giant meteorite that landed here half a year ago?' Bo began.

'Y-You know about it?' Poco said, surprised as he got up. This shocked Carl, too. It disappeared the day after it landed, so most people who didn't see it fly down onto the town never knew about it, but it was a hot topic for most people who did see the meteor. That included the people who lived there.

'Take a look at this. My sources say the reason it disappeared was because of this person.' Bo produced a photo of a pale, skinny man with purple hair, dressed in black robes and wearing a top hat, wielding a shovel for Poco to look at, 'We don't know much about this person, but if he managed to make an entire meteorite of that size disappear. I want to know why and how. This man should probably have a dangerous Star Power, so if you meet him, stay away from him and tell me.'

Bo walked away, ignoring Poco's demands for more information. He hadn't told Poco, but from his sources, this person had just shown up and made himself at home in this abandoned mansion with his brother a long time ago, but his brother had disappeared a few years earlier, and after that, he began stealing gems. What worried him was that he was going for the purple gems specifically, and from Bo's experience, gems were quite special, being valuable power sources for machines, and being able to get someone a lot of cash from selling them. There was just so much he hadn't dug up about this person yet, and that was the reason Bo was so cautious about him.

Later, Carl approached Poco, and under the excuse that he 'liked his music', began following him around, just to see if he could know more about him. He had no business meddling, but something about Poco's strange powers really compelled him to learn more about him.

'Hey, if you want an autograph, you can just say so, alright?' Poco said before the two noticed a huge commotion across the street. 'Get him!' Someone wearing a sheriff's hat said, as other people who seemed to be officers fired at a figure wearing a top hat who was running away quicker than they could catch. A voice which one would associate with a mix between Skeletor and Dracula echoed,'You cannot catch me! I am the bringer of doom!'

'H-Hey! Isn't that the guy in the photo?' Carl said, 'Maybe we should call Bo!'

'We'll do that after I go after him!' Poco said, running off in pursuit of the hatted man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my first work on this site! was that too close to the original diamond is unbreakable? poco's stand and circling eagle will be the only punchy ghosts here haha and don't worry, there are alot of bulls, for some reason. just a random headcanon i got since who wouldn't want to be bull?


	2. The Creature of the Night

Chasing the man wasn't the easiest thing Poco had ever done. His speed was annoying in the sense that Poco kept him barely in his sight as he flew around corners. 'Your name's Carl, right? Go the other-' Poco said, before realizing Carl wasn't following him, even though he swore Carl was right behind him a few minutes ago. It made sense, though, Poco was going off a rash decision to confront this person without calling Bo or anything first.

Eventually, Poco came to the entrance yard of a rather big mansion, though it was broken down and rotting. The grass on the yard was wilting, even though in a place like this it should have probably thrived. 'The guy's inside, so he's probably waiting for me, or he's going to jump out the window and keep running.' Poco said to himself, making his way through the entrance into a giant hallway. The wooden floor was lined with a dirty red carpet, though anything else other than that was quite hard to make out, due to the windows being blocked out by some sort of tape and restricting any lighting that didn't come in through the door.

Poco jumped as the door slammed shut behind him, leaving Poco in pure darkness, 'You're kidding me! You're gonna use that trick!? You think you're so scary, huh?' He shouted into the darkness, before hearing an echoing reply, 'I am Mortis, bringer of doom! You should be right to fear me, as I have the advantage in the darkness! Now you shall die in regret for setting foot here!'

'Tch,' Poco closed his eyes, as the illumination the white flames in his eye sockets which represented his eyes were useless here. As most peoples' common senses would lead them to believe, this Mortis guy was going to attack from the darkness, so he listened...  
Footsteps to the left...  
'Gimme a beat, 「Da Capo」!' Poco yelled as his Star Power was brought forth and fired a wave of clouds to the left. The attack was broad enough that Mortis would not be able to dodge it.

An 'Agh!' from where the footsteps were was followed by a short thump, before everything went silent again.

_Hah! I've seen through this guy's tactic! What's he gonna try now?_

And then, there was the sound of flapping coming from above. Da Capo flew over and fired a wave of clouds above him again to protect himself from whatever was flying down on him, but after a loud FOOMPF the flapping continued before hundreds of what felt like tiny claws dug softly in all over him and teeth began plunging in. Da Capo desperately tried to remove all of the creatures biting down on him, but even after they flew away the damage was done.

Sharp and sore pain buzzed all over his body as Mortis' voice echoed again,'Well? How do you like my pretty bats?'

The hatted grave digger saw Da Capo, noticing the damage reflected on it from Poco, small chunks taken out of it from various parts of the body. It was harder to see on Poco, only being able to make out torn clothes spots on his tuxedo.

Maybe rushing in here was a bad idea. What was he even thinking? It was tough to think or try and self-reflect when a feral energy was starting to rush his heart.

As Poco made Da Capo heal up his wounds, it faded a bit in color, although it was hard to notice, he could tell because he felt drained as he did this.

_Damn it, he might really kill me if I let him keep this up any longer!_

Poco decided to gamble on one last attack. He regretted not having his Star Power punch a hole in the door earlier to let the sunlight in, since Da Capo was too weak now. He didn't know how quick Mortis could resend the bats after him either, but Poco decided to listen one more time.

Poco heard nothing. He then fired a wave of clouds in a random direction, before quickly firing in the opposite.

There was a thud in the direction of the second shot! Da Capo flew over at top speed despite drained, and threw out a blind flurry of punches in that direction, fortunately landing most of them on what felt like his target,'DORAORAORAORAORA!'

A final crashing on the floor was heard, before the room faded back into complete silence.

 _Is it over already?_   He couldn't be sure yet, but Mortis shouldn't have been able to stop him from opening the door after taking that many hits. Poco made his way to the door panting, pushing it open as it creaked with slight difficulty due to his fatigue and it's size, letting sunlight in once more and revealing a thoroughly knocked out Mortis on the floor.

'So,' Poco taunted after turning around to look at him,'Still friends?'

'Poco!' Someone yelled his name from outside, and Poco turned again to see Carl and Bo coming towards him.

'Are you okay?' Carl asked, running towards the uninjured Poco looking at them with weak eyes as Bo walked slowly behind him,'I called Bo over here!'

'Yeah, I can see that...I took care of the guy.' The yellow musician said, pointing his thumb back at the unconscious bringer of doom. 

'Good grief,' Bo said,'Could you not hold yourself back for a moment?' He knelt down to look at Mortis, before standing back up, observing the now dimly lit corridor. 

'You wanted to find out things about him, right?' Carl started, 'Maybe we could look around.'

The other two seemed to agree, and with Carl's headlights, they proceeded down the hall,' opening various rooms only to see they were bare and empty. Eventually they came to the end of it, and a strong smell of alcohol filled the room. 'What's in there?' Carl asked, beginning to sweep the room with his headlight. Carl flinched when it revealed a dark purple and pale transparent blob oozing on top of a pile of purple gems, occasionally squelching.  Two eyeballs sat inside of it, rolling to look at them. 'What the hell is that?' Poco said, stepping back.

The purple gems submerged in the blob were slowly dissolving inside it, as shown by some of them being half eroded. 'Is it eating them?' Carl asked, looking from behind Bo, who was reminded of someone by the scent of the yeast. He was reminded of the one who looked down on humanity, and tried to put them under his thumb, Barley. A few drops of cold sweat run down his back as he recalled memories of the encounter with him, the helplessness he felt as he was attacked and the people he lost to him. He called upon Circling Eagle, who pulled back the bowstring with an arrow, aiming it at the blob.

'Wait!' A voice made them flinch again from behind them, 'That's my brother, p-please don't hurt him!'

They all turned around, Poco summoning Da Capo again, 'What do you mean?'

Mortis looked bruised from the beating he took earlier, 'Well, growing up, w-we didn't really have parents to take care of us, so my brother would. He would sometimes steal things or take jobs to get money for me. One day some person came to him for a job, and gave him a lot of money for it, but he didn't trust my brother. Put something in his blood and said if he betrayed him it would start melting him, but my brother's Star Power let him regenerate from injuries, so he wasn't afraid. A few years back, I heard him scream. He was melting, but his body kept fixing itself. Eventually he became like this, a-and gems are the only thing that he can eat. The meteor had gems in it, so that's how it disappeared overnight.'

Circling Eagle put away the bow and arrow, as Poco stepped forward,'Well, why the hell did you try to kill me, then?'

'Man, you were chasing me, and then you pulled out your Star Power! When I was younger he told me to kill anyone who might be a problem!' Mortis said.

'You don't just-' Poco then sighed, looking at Mortis' brother, 'My Star Power can heal people, maybe I could heal him up once I recover.' 

When they were talking, Carl had noticed something else in the room, looking away and startling Poco for a second as the light moved away onto a small blue box in the corner of the room. He walked over to it, opening it up. There was a golden glowing, winged token with the simple carving of a skull on it. It's edges were spiked,'What's this?' Carl asked, turning his head towards Mortis.

'That's something the person gave my brother. He said to use it on people who looked useful, but we never got the chance to use it.' Mortis replied.

Suddenly, Bo pieced everything together. The smell of beer wasn't a coincidence, and Barley's alcohol was the only thing he knew that could work from inside someone's blood, 'Carl! Get away from that! It's dangerous!' He shouted without thinking and running towards him.

'What?' The token began spinning from inside the box and flew at Carl, stabbing his throat and getting stuck there. He fell back, getting caught by Circling Eagle before he hit his head on the ground. 'Carl!' Poco yelled, dashing over as Circling Eagle pulled out the token. Bo was now breathing heavy. Sweating more. Looking around restlessly as he waited those few seconds. Da Capo fired a puny wave of healing clouds that sealed up the wound, washing out Da Capo's colors even further. 

Bo put the token in the box and slammed it shut as Poco tried to get a response from Carl. 'Hey! You there?' He stood behind Carl as to not have the headlights shining in his face, shaking him, 'Why the hell would a coin even do that!?'

'Poco, he should be fine.' Bo said, 'Just let him wake up on his own.'

Mortis sighed in relief, not having to see a random kid die in his house, before his ears twitched,'I hear footsteps outside.'

'Give me a break,' Bo said shakily, pretending to not have panicked silently after Carl got hurt by the token, 'Are they coming towards us?

A blonde woman with a hairbun in a blue dress stepped slowly towards the entrance of the run down mansion, carrying an umbrella. 'What an easy shot,' she said as she looked down the dark hallway of the mansion, seeing the group illuminated in the room at the end by Carl's headlight. She pointed her umbrella at them, a scope popping out from the end and letting her lock on the Bo, who stood in front and looked back at her, although she was sure Bo was unaware of her existence.

Bo saw a sillhouette outside the door, pointing what seemed to be an umbrella at him. Circling Eagle was on the ready, as he walked towards the door slowly, taking his time to observe what the sillhouette did.

A loud bang rang through the air.

Bo instinctively sidestepped out of the way as a white cylinder as wide as a water bottle flew through the air, missing him and piercing through the living pile of goo instead.

As the hole closed, Mortis' brother began sliding off the pile of gems, before slowly beginning to dry up. It stopped moving. It was lifeless. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was tempted to leave it after mortis told them it was his brother, but it would be a bad transition for the next chapter


	3. Mortis Really Gets Along With Moms

'Why does he live underground, anyway?' Mortis asked.

'His whole family wears that sort of hat, and they probably mine or something.' Poco replied.

That was the first thing Carl heard when he woke up, eyes still closed and mind still foggy. He didn't pay much attention to Mortis and Poco talking for a moment, before he noticed it at jolted up, looking at them. He was in his bedroom, stone walls lit by a glass oil lamp. Poco and Mortis were sitting on stools next to his bed while Bo was sitting across the room, reading a book with a unrecognizable cover. He stared at them for a moment, memories of what happened before he was stabbed by the token flashing through his head before Poco said, 'Oh, hey, you're awake. You alright?'

He shivered, putting his hand over his throat, 'H...How long was I out?'

'About a day, we handed you over to your mom and then we came over just now,' Poco told him, looking around the room for a clock or something like it,'It should be about 9 in the morning right now.'

'What!?' Carl said, surprised, 'H-How could I have been out for so long!?'

'That token was special,' Bo said, gaze not shifting from his book,'It's from Barley. It gives whoever's cut by it a Star Power. You'll probably manifest your own sometime soon.'

'B...Barley?' The miner boy asked, before his mind landed onto the idea of having something that could fly around and do things for him, as well as the intrigue of what power he would get. He couldn't hold back smiling for a moment, before realizing something else he wanted to ask, 'H-How did you get into my house that easily?  Wouldn't my mom have stopped you?'

'Oh!' Mortis smiled, 'Your mom was really friendly! We told her it would be wrong if we didn't come see you!' Carl put on a face of suspicion and opened his mouth to speak, before Poco said,'Uh no,' and turned his head slightly to look at him,'Bo got a interview pass from the Brawl Stars foundation.' Carl remembered reading about the Brawl Stars Foundation, a group that caused what was basically a medical technological renaissance in it's time, before beginning to do work on military technology, though their advancements have slowed since then. They could do interviews? Carl didn't feel like questioning that, 'I'm going to get interviewed?'

'Not really, that was just an excuse to check on you,' Bo told him, 'Sicknesses related to Star Powers aren't on most doctors' vocabularies.'

'I'm going to get sick!?' Carl nearly got up from his bed before Poco stopped him.

'Calm down, they're rare.'

'Still, if you guys find it important enough that you have to come to my house...' Carl suddenly found it hard to look at Bo, 'So, what happened after I got hurt by the token?'

The room suddenly felt a lot heavier, and Poco's and Mortis' faces darkened. 

It felt like forever as Carl felt like he asked something wrong, before Poco looked at Carl in the eye, 'Mortis' brother...He didn't make it.'

Carl's heart skipped a beat as he scrambled for something to say, 'I'm sorry.' He said, looking at Mortis,'I-I mean, for your loss, I-'

'Yeah, it's alright,' Mortis said,'He was messed up for so long anyway, it's not like he would have gotten much out of living on like that.'

'B-But, it still had to hurt-'

'I said it was alright.' The annoyance in Mortis' voice made Carl flinch.

'Hey, I really need to get going now,' Poco said, getting up from his stool, before Bo looked up from his book,'I need to tell you something.'

'Yeah?' Poco stopped.

'Do you remember how I talked about your father?'

'Name was Dynamike, hard to forget.'

'I got news about him earlier. He's coming to this town to see you later.'

'Wait, what?'

'He'll be coming by train, but I'm not sure when he'll arrive.'

Poco said nothing, and left the room.

It wasn't long before Mortis got up too,'I will take my leave, stay frosty, Carl!'

'Frosty?'

He walked out the door.

Bo closed the book,'Mortis' brother was killed by someone's Star Power, they were originally aiming for me but missed.'

Carl shuffled and got off the bed,'Who would want to hurt you?'

'I suppose people who want revenge or fame for killing me. I'm a bit famous among users of Star Powers.' Bo stood up, 'Call me if you need anything, it's our fault you got involved. Hopefully we don't meet again.'

And with that, the Eagle Archer left the room.

In the evening, Poco sat on the carpet in his room watching television when the doorbell rang.

'Get the door.' His mother told him from across the house.

'Let me finish this up, mom, it's nearly over!' Poco replied.

'Just get the door!'

'Alright!' Poco got up and walked over to the door, opening it, 'Hello-'

Mortis was standing outside the door without his top hat, smiling,'Heya, Poco! How are ya doing?'

Poco slammed the door in his face, before instantly reopening the door, 'You? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in trouble for stealing?'

'It's not like you turned me in! Besides, that Bo helped me deal with any legal problems I might have in the future, he's a great guy!' Mortis said, letting himself in.

'H-Hey! You can't just-' Poco said, before turning around to follow Mortis into his own kitchen, 'You can't just go into someone's house like that, that's not cool!'

A woman who looked like a yellow skeleton, similar to Poco, walked in wearing long pants and a sweater,'What's all this-Eh? Who's this?'

'Hey, is that your mom, Poco?' Mortis said, looking at him before looking back at his mom,'I'm his friend! Nice to meet you!'

Poco's mom smiled, and Poco could have _sworn_ Mortis just glanced at him with a look that made him uncomfortable, before his mom said,'You can go into Poco's room and watch a movie he rented or he could play a song he wrote for you, he's really trying to make it big, you know.'

'Mom, please.' Poco said, walking into his room as the creature of the night grabbed a cola from his fridge before following him in.

'Your mom's hot, you know!' Mortis said, plopping himself down in front of TV after pressing the on button located on it's side, 'Gem technology's really amazing, huh? Making things like moving pictures in a box!'

Poco was so concerned about the compatibility of a skeleton and a grave digger and the fact that someone was talking like that about his mother that he didn't hear his other remark about the television, which was now playing some soppy love drama in black and white. 'Y-Yeah, what makes you come over here anyways?'

'Oh, I just decided to come visit over. Since I have nothing to do, anyways.' The bringer of doom replied, taking a sip from the cola can.

'Right, let's just have lunch together with Bo or something tomorrow, I'm not a big fan of you being in my house-'

The TV abruptly switched into static with a burst of noise, startling them both. 'That's weird,' Poco said, slowly moving closer to the television and twiddling the antennae on top,'When it stops working, it usually doesn't explode like that.' 

The screen flickered onto a colored photo of an empty yellow skull, just like Poco's but without the eye flames. After a few seconds, it switched onto a simple picture of Bo, similar to stained glass art, with a crack on the right side of his face splitting it into two. Dark blue words flashed across the screen,'Your fate is defeat.'

Bats flew in through Poco's window, carrying a shovel which Mortis grabbed and readied to swing at the television, but Poco grabbed the handle and pulled it back, 'Hey, geez! Televisions are expensive!'

'Televisions don't have color! They obviously don't show things like that, either! Your one is possessed!'

'I don't think it's possessed! Star Power! Think Star Power! That makes more sense!'

'A Star Power user's nearby? Alright! Let's go get him, then!' The dashing assassin said, before leaping out the window and landing on the pavement. Poco followed by door, holding his guitar.

'Any idea how we can find this guy?' Poco said, walking over to Mortis, 'You can't just tell someone's a user just by looking at their fashion or something-'

A woman with her head wrapped in pink cloth, save for her left eye, glared at them, fanning herself with three cards. A yellow eyeball with a green iris stuck out and looked at them on the piece of cloth covering the forehead, and had a purple bun on the back of her head.

'I know we can't just judge a book by it's cover, but all the Star Power users I know look pretty unique, now that I think about it.' Mortis said, keeping his hand on his shovel. 

'Still, we need a way to know if this is really the one we're looking for-' Poco said, before the woman threw her cards at him, prompting Da Capo to come out and block the attack for him. The three cards dug into his arms and this reflected on Poco as his sleeves started bleeding.

'You get hurt when your Star Power gets hurt too? Why didn't you tell me?' Mortis asked the musician as he ran in front of him and pointed his shovel at the woman, before a large swarm of bats appeared around the corner behind Mortis towards the woman, who began running in response.

'Yeah, like I was gonna tell someone who tried to kill me in their spooky mansion,' He said, as Da Capo pulled the cards out of his arm and healed it. They both began pursuing the woman who looked like a pink ninja as she began throwing more cards behind her which was actually killing a few bats. Mortis waved his right hand and the bats dispersed, leaving the two behind their target. The cards were now punched out of the way by Da Capo or blocked by Mortis' shovel as they ran. 'Geez, why do I always have to chase people who are faster than me?'

'You've gotta work out, man!' Mortis said, beginning to outpace the yellow skeleton as he began tiring. Eventually, they came to the town beach, which was surprisingly empty. The woman stopped and turned around, standing straight and fanning herself with her cards again. 'Oh, this is a trap, isn't it?' Poco panted as he slowed to a halt behind Mortis, 'Well, bring it...on...' Da Capo floated formidably next to Poco despite him being tired. Despite nearly 97% of her face being covered, Poco could have sworn he saw her smirk as she said, 'Bo's relative, the uncle who is younger than him. Lady Piper will be delighted to have a pawn in her hand.' A purple glowing sphere formed in her hand, and she tossed it onto the ground in front of her.

Before they could react, the floor opened up into a swirling blue and purple hole, and they felt a massive pulling force into it before a huge pain slammed into them, and they blacked out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way longer than i expected, i need to keep an eye on my schedule better


	4. Meet the Masked Medium

Carl sighed as he walked down the street, flipping a coin with his thumb and catching it over and over again. After the bizarre incident with the token, everything else had felt a little dull, including doing the usual mining over in the town mine. He then worried that he probably would be in a bit of trouble if his family suddenly found out he had a flying ghost man at his disposal in the middle of a mining trip. He sighed, wondering why he had managed to meet Bo, anyways, since now he didn't feel satisfied with just leaving like that. _Maybe I should go ask the shovel guy and Poco to hang out..._

His right side swung back as someone collided into it like a brick wall. Carl quickly brought himself back to earth in a small fit of panic as he stumbled, coin chinking as it hit the floor and rolled away,'OhmygodI'msosorry!' He said, looking at who he walked into as he balanced himself,'A-Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention and I-'

'Ugh, look where you're going! What are you, blind?' A girl about Carl's size brushed herself off, wearing a beanie with a skull pin on it over her pinkish-purple hair. Her voice sounded slightly rasp, and she would have made a nice pirate impression if she made her voice deeper, even if she sounded like she was a little kid right now. 

'I'm really sorry!'

'Can you even see under that helmet of yours? Are those your eyes or something?' She said, walking over to the coin which fell on the ground and picking it up, 'Hey, a lucky penny! My name's Penny, too.'

 _I'm pretty sure with where we are right now, these are called coins..._ Carl thought as Penny walked over to him and handed it over,'Thanks.' He said, taking a wallet out of his pouch, putting the coin in and putting the wallet back in.

'You keep your wallet there? That's just dumb!' The beanie girl started up,'Put it in another pocket or something!'

'I-I don't really have another pocket, you see...'

'Exactly, what on earth are you wearing? Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?' When Carl heard her say that, he suddenly became really self-conscious about his bowtie. Penny didn't stop bashing on his appearance,'And besides, what's with these headlights of yours?'

'I can see through them, they make it easier to see in the mines.' Carl stepped back a bit, feeling a bit small and worrying about what the next fashion insult would be.

'You're not even underground! Here, take that off!' She said, before pushing the helmet off of his head.

'Wait, don-' Carl was blinded by the light as soon as the head protector came off, he shut his eyes strongly and covered them, crying softly in pain. He felt a hand go into his front pouch and take the wallet from it, 'H-Hey!'

He stumbled forward as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, waving his arm blindly to try and navigate. He rubbed his other arm over the pouch to make sure his wallet was really taken, and then he flew into a small panic. His eyes opened as soon as it didn't completely sting his eyeballs, and the girl was already gone. 

Without thinking, he dashed around the corner, frantically sweeping the street with his eyes. No Penny. His heart imploded for a moment, walking quickly along the street. She had to be around somewhere, he wasn't blinded for that long. If he didn't get that wallet back he would be losing a lot of money and- 

Carl collided into someone again from the side, losing his balance and falling flat on his face. He scrambled up nearly immediately, as pounding blood flew through his head and he yelled, 'Look where you're going!? What are you, blind!?' A small blue-bladed pickaxe manifested in his hand from the rushing feeling. He realised he was looking at a hunched over woman with her face covered in pink cloth. She was dragging a big cart, covered by a big blanket. 'I'm so sorry!' Carl said, the pickaxe fading away, 'I was in a bad mood and I wasn't thinking about what I was saying!' 

An eye from her forehead and her left eye stared back at him. There was silence for a moment before she said, '...Do you want to see your fortune?'

Carl took a deep breath, still visualizing anger in the woman's voice that wasn't there, 'Sure, I don't see why not.' His voice shook a little as he processed that he had just spawned a pickaxe in his hand. A few words came to mind. Star Power. Token. But he didn't bother to form them into a full sentence at the moment, as he watched the lady take a crystal ball from inside the cart.

'I see you standing there, you stand tall. Well, not tall, actually, but straight. You-' She was interrupted when the wind blew strongly for a moment, flinging up the cover for the cart and revealing a glimpse of a pink guitar inside. Her eye widened, and she turned around, locking down the cloth from the centre with the crystal ball.

Carl blinked before a faint voice flew through his head. 'The _hell did you say about my guitar!?'_ That was Poco's guitar! 

The woman continued staring at the cart, before a voice hissed,'You saw that, didn't you, Carl?'

'Wait, saw what?' A voice told Carl to act clueless because he didn't know what he was up against, 'How do you know my name?'

'I know you saw that. I can't have you running your mouth off to Bo so quickly now, can I? And you have...A Star Power...' Her voice became sharper by the second, nearly piercing Carl just from speaking. A darkened version of her, like a silhouette in the sunset, appeared next to her, 'Do it, 「Black Portal」.'

A feral shiver flew through Carl's body, as he turned tail to run. Cards flew past him as he turned around. Black Portal was catching up, and fast. _There's no way I'll be able to escape at this rate!_  
The pickaxe formed in his hand again, prompting him to throw it blindly at the shadow copy running after him. His mouth moved by itself as he tossed it behind him, '「Roxy Act 1」!' The rock digging tool spun through the air swiftly, cutting Black Portal in half. As the two halves of Black Portal disappeared into a dark cloud, Carl blinked and slowed to a halt as the pickaxe boomeranged back to his hand and he grabbed it. A smile crept up on his face as he turned and pointed the pickaxe at her, 'Yeah, you wanna go!? I'll give you a fight!' He didn't actually want to fight, but he got caught up in the moment and thought he could take her.

'Is that it?' The woman mumbled to herself,'I was only caught off guard by that. That simple attack won't hit Black Portal again.' She resummoned her Star Power, this time it appearing slightly cloudy. It ran towards Carl as it tossed three cards at him, one of them cutting his left arm lightly. He threw Roxy at it, only for it to roll under it and punch him in the stomach. The young miner stumbled back as Black Portal stepped to the side to avoid Roxy boomeranging back into his hand. The shadow-woman kicked the pickaxe out of Carl's hand before he could do anything. A purple glowing sphere formed in Black Portal's hand as Carl winced and stepped back, and it threw it into the air.

Suddenly, the sphere disappeared out of the air and Black Portal's head caved in before turning into dark clouds, followed by a deepish voice coming from behind the woman, 'Good grief, can I not go out and buy a souvenir for my daughter before running into people looking for trouble?' A vacuuming sound happened a bit far off to Carl's left, as Bo stood behind Tara. She tried to turn around to attack him as black clouds flew from her right hand, but was met with a punch to the face by Circling Eagle. The fortune teller fell over as Bo walked, 'Carl, are you okay?'

'Yeah, go and take off the cover of the cart, I saw Poco's guitar in it.'

'What cart?'

'What-' Carl looked at where he remembered Tara left the cart, and it wasn't there, 'I...I could have sworn-' 

Bo's eyes suddenly widened as Circling Eagle flew towards the small miner and pushed him towards the ground, making him flinch. A _woosh_ followed with the sound of bone cracking and blood squirting. Carl looked up and Circling Eagle had a hole through its chest. Carl scrambled up to see Bo standing there with a hole the size of a water bottle's base in his chest.  Tara stood up and pushed Bo over as there were the sound of footsteps behind Carl, who didn't dare to look back. 'Good job, Tara.' Another woman's voice said from behind her, and a blonde woman walked next to Carl, covering the sun over him with a pink umbrella,'Thanks for bringing Bo straight to us, honey.' She put her gloved hand on his helmet and began rubbing it, which made him pull back and begin to run. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is crazy


	5. Piper's Peck of Pickled Peppers

Poco choked on fabric when he came to. He was covered by a cloth, making everything around him dark. Something cold was touching his back. Poco shuffled a little and felt his guitar, and then remembered what happened. 'Hey, Mortis, is that you?' 

No reply. Suddenly a loud crack ripped through the air and Poco jerked back. He reached and threw the cloth off of them, climbing out of the cart he was in and looking back at it, seeing Mortis lying down inside,' Wake up!'

Mortis' eyes shot open and he leapt out of the cart, 'What is it?'

'You're a bit jumpy for some who just... Never mind, I just heard a loud bang!'  He turned and ran around the corner, to see Bo collapsed on the ground, bleeding through a hole in his chest. Without thinking, Da Capo flew out, only to be interrupted by another bang. A white cylinder flew at Poco, but Da Capo knocked it off course, and it faded out of sight. 

'It's you!' Mortis yelled, coming out from around the corner and seeing the blonde woman and pointing it at her, 'You're the one who shot my brother!'

'Which one was your brother, sweetie?' Piper smirked, 'I shoot down so many boys I don't bother to remember 'em!'

With gritted teeth, Mortis sprinted at her. Bats swooped in carrying his shovel, and he took it as Piper pointed her umbrella at him and fired another white bullet. The creature of the night swiftly dashed out of the way but caught cards flying at him out of the corner of his eye. He stopped to block them with his shovel.

'DURAH!' Da Capo yelled as it punched the cards out of the air. Poco caught up to his Star Power, 'I'll take care of the pink ninja!'

Mortis nodded and continued running as Poco turned to the fortune teller. Da Capo fired a wave of healing clouds at Bo, but half of the clouds were vacuumed away by another glowing purple sphere in Tara's hand. Bo's gaping wound shut completely after a few seconds but had a severe bruise on it.

The yellow eye on the fortune teller's forehead glowed brightly, 'I can foresee his death.' She began, 'Five minutes from now, the Eagle Archer will die from bleeding out.'

Poco's eyes widened as he tried to heal Bo again, only for Tara's purple sphere to suck up all the clouds. 

'Get out of the way,' The musician yelled, clenching his fist, 'I need to heal him!'

'I cannot let you interfere with Lady Piper's wondrous feat. It is her kill and her kill alone,' She produced three cards and began fanning herself with them, 'If not for that, I would have simply used the black hole at full power and killed you both.'

Poco's Star Power flew at Tara, who tossed the sphere to her right. A swirling black hole opened up on the ground and pulled Da Capo off course.

Unable to get into range, the green humanoid prepared clouds in between its hands to fire at Tara but changed it's mind when she threw her cards at Poco. Da Capo turned and blasted the cards out of the air before the black hole subsided.

His Star Power retreated back to him as Tara called upon Black Portal. It dashed at Poco as she threw another set of cards at him. Da Capo formed clouds in its right hand, throwing a left hook at Black Portal with the other. The dark Star Power simply ducked under the fist, slashing Poco's side with a blade in its hand as Da Capo fired the clouds at the cards.

'Your Star Power is fast and strong,' Tara said as Da Capo punched Black Portal and dissipated it,'But not as fast as one that trades raw strength for speed. Black Portal is also disposable, unlike yours.'

'Shut up,' The guitarist said, eyes fixed on the dying Bo, 'I don't have time to deal with you!'

Meanwhile, Mortis was closing the distance between him and Piper, casually dodging all her shots. 'Why, you sunuva'...' She said, reloading for another shot when Mortis got close enough to attack.

She suddenly began laughing as Mortis raised his shovel to swing at her, 'Too bad, sweetie!' She said as she leapt 5 meters into the air, 'Here's a consolation prize!'

Her umbrella opened up, dropping four grenades around Mortis. 'Crap!' He hissed as he tried to get out of the way, but stumbled as the sprint had made his legs weak. The grenades detonated, blowing Mortis to bits and filling the air with smoke with a bang. His pale limbs and torse flew bloodlessly through the air. His head landed on the ground, surprisingly in one piece, but his shovel lay next to him dented without a handle.

Poco's heart skipped a beat as he heard the explosion, heart jumping from his chest to his throat when he saw Mortis in pieces.

'That's over with him,' Piper sighed, landing and dusting her skirt, 'Now to deal with that-' Something fluttery landed on her back, 'What-' She flinched as teeth sank into her back. The sharpshooter winced in pain as bats appeared flying towards her. 'Goodness gracious!' She shielded herself with her umbrella, but they began overwhelming her.

'You fool!' The creature of the night laughed, 'Mortis is immortal!' As the bat sucked Piper's blood, the grave digger's head began magnetically pulling the rest of his body. Soon, he was fully recovered.

'Lady Piper!' Tara yelled, running towards her and forming another black hole to pull off all the bats. Piper collapsed, nearly as pale as Mortis with bite marks on her. 'Lady Piper! Are you alright?' The fortune teller asked, putting her hands under Piper's head as a cushion.

'Y-You idiot, what about Bo?' The sniper replied weakly.

'Bo?' Tara turned to look at Bo's direction, where Poco was kneeling down next to the Eagle Archer, green clouds shrouding him, 'Your life is more important, come, let us retreat.'

'Not so fast,' Mortis said, holding what was left of his shovel at them. Bats flew in and blocked off Tara's left and right, leaving Poco behind and Mortis in front of them.

'Black Portal!' She shouted, Black Portal appearing next to her, before Da Capo promptly swooped in and sliced the dark Star Power in half with it's palm.

'You shall not harm Lady Piper!' Tara got another three cards ready, and Black Portal was summoned again. The fortune teller looked like a lioness protecting it's cubs.

'Let's strike a deal,' The yellow skeleton said, walking over and strumming his guitar, 'Turn yourselves in and I'll make sure she doesn't die from lack of blood.'

Tara looked at the Lady, who had closed her eyes and wasn't responding, '...Fine.'

 

 

 


	6. Penny Wise and Pound Foolish

Poco, Carl, Mortis, and Bo were waiting outside the sheriff's interrogation room. Carl kept an unusual distance from the others and refused to make eye contact. Finally, Poco got sick of it and walked up to him, 'Something wrong?'

Carl looked at him, 'N-No, it's nothing-'

'No, there's definitely something and it's pretty obvious.'

The miner was silent for a moment, before saying, 'I...I just feel bad. When I saw Bo hurt like that, I just got scared and I-I could have helped, but I just ran and-'

'Carl, what the hell are you saying?' Poco said, smiling and looking at the small miner in the eye,'Even Bo couldn't take both of them at the same time, what were you supposed to do, run in and get killed? Besides, Bo told us how you took on the pink ninja woman. You were great out there.'

Carl looked up at him, looking a lot less guilty, 'Well, whatever you say, then.'

The door opened as the sheriff came out, 'We got some results, sir.'

'What did you get?' Bo looked at the sheriff.

'Apparently, she's a popular assassin around these parts. She went after you for the prestige, but only after somebody tipped her off.'

'Tipped her off?' Carl asked, looking slightly worried, 'You mean there are other people who want to hurt him?'

'I'm an infamous Star Power user. It's natural that someone wants my head.' Bo said.

The sheriff furrowed his brow at the word 'Star Power', but coughed and said, 'I suggest you leave town, but if we get any new information and you're still here, we'll inform you.'

'Thank you, may you be blessed.' The Eagle Archer tipped his hat, before turning to Poco, 'Do you remember when I told you your father would be arriving in this town?'

'Yeah?' Poco said.

'That's going to happen tomorrow afternoon, the vampire and I will pick you up.'

Mortis looked at them, 'Hey!' I'm not a vampire! I'm an assassin! The dashingly handsome kind!'

'Why him?' Poco asked, avoiding eye contact with the creature of the night.

'Because then your mother won't be suspicious' Bo said, as the group began making their way towards the exit.

Poco cringed as he remembered Mortis in his house, 'Couldn't we just meet up somewhere else...?'

The next morning, Poco sat down next to a round table outside a restaurant with Mortis and Carl. He strummed a few notes on his guitar as a few people looked on. A few murmurs like 'Hey, isn't that _that_ musician?' came from people nearby. The yellow skeleton tuned his guitar and looked at Mortis, who was imitating him with his shovel.

'Dude, what are you doing?' Poco asked.

'Would you mind if I tried your guitar?' Mortis asked back, grinning like the village idiot, 'I will bring you the gift of...music!'

Poco's grip tightened on his guitar and he pulled it closer to him, switching glances with Carl for a moment before saying, 'Alright.'

Poco handed Mortis the guitar, which the creature of the night plucked the strings of, before playing notes that sounded like utter disappointment. It soon evolved into senseless jumble of notes that began growing louder.

'Woah, hold up.' Poco said, taking the instrument back, 'We're going to get kicked out. If you want, just ask me for lessons.' People were glaring at them.

'Yeah, that sounded terrible,' Carl said, eyes only slightly higher than the edge of the table, 'Why did you suddenly want to play on his guitar?'

Mortis put his hand on his chin, before going, 'Well! I need to find a hobby!'

Poco and Carl stared at him for a moment, and the musician opened his mouth to speak before Mortis continued, '...That _isn't_ robbing banks for gems!'

'Well, let's leave the hobby hunting for later,' Poco said, putting down the guitar and picking up a menu, 'What d'ya guys want?'

Carl shuffled in his seat, 'Well, uh, about that...'

'Yeah?' Poco said, not looking up from the menu.

'I got robbed yesterday, so I'm pretty broke right now.'

Poco dropped the menu, staring at him for a moment, 'You got robbed.'

Carl was silent too for a second, 'Yeah?'

The yellow skeleton slammed the table, making the other two jump, 'You can't let yourself be pushed around like that, Carl! you even have a freakin' Star Power now!' He flung backwards in his chair, nearly tipping it over as he looked at the sky, 'You remember what the robber looked like?'

They spent about an hour walking across town, looking for Penny. Carl was worried she would recognize him, so Mortis offered to switch hats. The musician commented on the strangeness of Mortis wearing a miner's hat, which the creature of the night grinned at.

Eventually, after a while of casual strolling, Poco noticed a penny rolling towards him before it stopped. He reached down to pick it up before the Penny they were looking for came over and grabbed it. 'That's mine, mister.'

'Oh', Poco said, looking back at Carl for a moment.

'Nice guitar you got there,' The girl said, tucking the penny into her pocket, 'Are you a musician?'

'Yeah.'

'So could you...Play a song or something? It would be cool-' She was glancing at Poco's pockets but stopped when her eyes fixed on Carl, who was wearing Mortis' hat,' Uh, nevermind, got to go!'

The purplish-pink haired girl turned around, beginning to walk away. Poco turned and whispered to Carl, 'Now it's your turn to do something!'

'Me?' Carl started, 'Do I just go after her or-'

'Yeah!'

Carl jolted after Penny, which prompted her to break into a sprint as well. Mortis tipped Carl's helmet and watched the top hat wearing miner go, 'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

'We can't just let anyone mess with him, can we?' Poco strummed his guitar.

'Quit playing on that stupid looking thing!' Someone shouted, 'You're annoying as hell!'

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?'

Meanwhile, Carl summoned Roxy in his hand and tossed it at the girl.

The pickaxe was about to hit her leg when a gun formed in her hand and she turned around, firing a pouch at Roxy, which knocked it back into Carl's hand. The pouch burst on contact, coins flying out of it and peppering the small miner.

Carl winced as Penn slowed to a halt, 'So you have those powers too? Too bad yours isn't as good as lil'『Plunderbuss』here!'

The small miner simply tossed another pickaxe at her, only for it to be shot out of the air again.

'Wanna give up?' She smirked as Carl looked behind him and his friends weren't there. The beanie girl began twirling Plunderbuss, 'You looked like you had some friends back there, you shoulda' had them help you!'

Carl was looking around aimlessly before he suddenly yelled 『Roxy Act 2!』.

A giant rock formed in front of Carl. He blinked and his first instinct was to mine it before Penny fired her Star Power at him again. The little miner ducked behind the rock, _What the hell is this thing supposed to do!?_ Coins zipped overhead.

There was silence for a moment, Carl listened for footsteps and looked around. Maybe she was sneaking up on him.

Nothing.

He peered over the rock and nearly fell over when he saw. Penny was standing there grinning next to a round-looking cannon pointed up. She said, 'Old Lobber is perfect for taking out cowards like you!'

The small miner ducked back behind cover, his heart pounding against his chest. He adjusted Mortis' hat on his head, wishing he had kept his helmet. _Run away._ But Carl hesitated,  _What would I tell Poco?_

An explosion rang through the air. Carl flinched and his legs began moving by themselves. He sprinted out from behind Roxy Act 2 as a cannonball flew p into the air, and he was met with another pouch to the face. He stumbled back, putting his hand on his cheek as the cannonball slammed into the ground behind the rock. He stared down the pirate girl.

Penny stared back, 'Oh, you want more?' She fired Plunderbuss again right as Old Lobber shot another cannonball into the air, and Carl dodged the pouch, running back behind his rock. 

As the cannonball made a crack in the ground where Carl was standing a moment ago, he noticed that Roxy Act 2 was chipped a little bit from the first cannonball shot. Carl grinned as he thought of something.

The small miner waited for a moment, before leaping onto the rock. The girl pointed at him and fired, but he ducked under the flying pouch. He jumped off right as Old Lobber fired again, and the cannonball collided with Roxy Act 2 moments later, shattering it.

The rock broke apart, revealing a minecart inside it, Carl grinned and hopped into it. As he felt two control sticks inside it, he looked at Penny and yelled, 'Thank for the help!'

'Shut up!' She shouted back, shooting another pouch at him, only for him to duck under it into the protection of the minecart. The one wearing Mortis' hat jerked forward one of the control sticks, and the cart accelerated.

Roxy Act 2 was driving toward Penny, and in response, she began running away from it. Suddenly Old Lobber blew up, launching about 20 cannonballs into the air.

'Holy shit!' Carl pushed on the stick harder, and Roxy Act 2 drove faster, avoiding all the cannonballs as they hit the ground. He slowed to as he caught up to the girl, ramming into her just hard enough to knocked her over.

Penny hit the ground, blunderbuss falling out of her hands. She reached out to grab it, but a pickaxe flew over and knocked it away.

'What's this?' Carl noticed a small notebook on the ground. It must have fallen out of her pocket.

'Give that back!' She was about to get up, but Carl began twirling Roxy Act 1 in his hand. He flipped the notebook open, and it wrote 'Loot Log' at the top of the first page, along with a list of names below it, each one with a figure of money next to them.

'Oh, is thish your list of robbery victims?' Carl had suddenly made his voice sound higher pitched, like a stereotyped nerd, 'It would be a shame if shomeone were to show this notebook to them.'

'What do you want?' Penny asked, sounding desperate, 'I'll do anything! Just don't-'

'I don't need much,' He smirked, 'Just my money back. And don't steal again.'


End file.
